little things
by quinntanarivergron4life
Summary: Santana thinks about all the little things and habits that Quinn has, which makes her fall in love with Quinn more and more


Santana thinks about all the little things and habits that Quinn has, which makes her fall in love with Quinn more and more

_**Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots  
With the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me **_

In the mornings when Santana wakes up before Quinn she takes a moment and looks at the beauty that is Quinn sometimes she wonders how she got to have Quinn, with all their horrible frenemy history in high school, and Santana being in love with Brittney and Quinn having her own share of drama in high school, it took time to realize that Quinn Fabray was the one for her, the Girl who was straight as a ruler through High School. She takes a moment and intertwines her hand with Quinn's she realizes that Quinn's hands always fit perfectly with hers, it warms her heart so much at times she just randomly holds Quinn's hands to have that familiar feeling over and over, she laughs at herself sometimes the way she is ridiculously in love with her wife, she traces her fingers over Quinn's diamond ring and remembers how they decided to engrave their rings with the words forever and always, that was one of the best moment of her life. She runs her finger tip over Quinn's two little freckles that are hardly ever visible most of the time, Quinn hates them, but Santana loves them because their one of the little things that she knows about Quinn that nobody else does, it makes her truly happy that Quinn fabray-lopez is truly hers, she keeps on tracing her fingers around Quinn's face enjoying life's best moments to truly look at the beauty that is her wife, Quinn starts to groan and move a little, she then slowly opens her eyes and smiles gently at Santana, they look at each other for a moment hazel eyes meeting brown ones, Quinn utters a Hush good morning and at that moment it all makes sense to Santana.

_**I know you've never loved  
The crinkles by your eyes when you smile  
You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly **_

Santana and Quinn are at Rachel and Finn's for dinner with all their friends from high school and their significant others, Mercedes and her husband Stan already had a baby which they bought over to dinner because they could not find a babysitter, Mercedes knows that Quinn loves the little bundle of joy with all her heart, while Quinn was holding amber she was smiling with glee, showing the crinkles by her eyes which Santana loved and knew Quinn hated them and at that moment Santana just keeps on staring at her wife holding little amber close to her and babbling to her making little amber giggle which in turn makes Quinn smile, It makes Santana think about how in the next 8 months Quinn will be holding their child like that and it makes her the happiest woman alive.

When they are in their bedroom getting ready for bed Santana comes out of the bathroom and realizes that Quinn is looking at herself in the full length mirror in their bedroom, consciously running her hands over her thighs and stomach, Santana knows that Quinn hates her thighs and stomach especially now that she is a month pregnant, Santana worries that Quinn might still have her Lucy cubooscey insecurities from high school and she hates it when Quinn is insecure because she is so beautiful it sometimes hurts her that Quinn thinks twice before eating more bacon, Santana moves closer to Quinn and wraps her arms around her stomach and kisses her shoulder, she whispers "you are so beautiful never ever doubt that, you even more beautiful now that you are pregnant with our child I love you so much Quinn Fabray-Lopez" in her ear, Santana softly grazes her lips against Quinn's ear lobe, Quinn grins widely at Santana and moans at the sudden contact, Quinn turns around and they look at each other with desire and love, they passionately kiss and Santana gently puts Quinn on top of their bed and takes off her tank top , Santana starts kissing Quinn's neck and gently kisses her stomach and then moves back to kiss her shoulder and runs her hand on Quinn's lower back she gently presses her finger on the dimples at the bottom of Quinn's spine, Quinn softly moans which is music to Santana's ears. Making love to Quinn was one of Santana's favorite things to do, she knew that with all her kisses and caresses she would be able to show Quinn that she loves every part of her body endlessly.

_**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do, it's you,  
Oh it's you,  
They add up to  
I'm in love with you,  
And all these little things  
**_

Santana loved all the little things about her wife and she had no regrets in letting her self fall in love with one Quinn Fabray.

_**You can't go to bed,  
Without a cup of tea,  
And maybe that's the reason  
That you talk, in your sleep  
And all those conversations  
Are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me**_

Santana knows how much Quinn loves her chai tea before she goes to bed at night especially when she is working late at night in their home office , she loves how her wife tilts her neck to the side when she is trying to concentrate but finds something confusing, she knows that they both have dead end jobs that demand too much, but Santana was worried about Quinn and the baby's health especially now that she is 4 months pregnant , so she decided that Quinn should work from home, she makes Quinn her tea and takes it to her in the office, Quinn utters a quiet thank you and smiles widely at Santana. After an hour of working and drinking her tea Quinn kisses Santana goodnight as she leaves to go to bed, after two hours of working herself overtime Santana changes into her pj's and slips into bed besides her wife and moves to cuddle her, but at that moment Quinn utters something in her sleep which Santana does not understand but finds it utterly adorable, she kisses her wife's temple and listens to her rambling, just enjoying the moment before she slowly drifts off to sleep herself content and happy in her wife's arms.

_**I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape  
You never want to know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But, You're perfect to me  
**_

Santana loves listening to Quinn sing, she finds her wife's voice angelic, one day Santana takes out her iphone and records Quinn when she was cooking in the kitchen and singing Taylor swift's 22, she was swinging and moving even being 5 months pregnant she still had some adorkable dance moves, Santana was grinning widely just thinking how lucky she was, Quinn turned around and immediately saw her wife recording her, she was blushing with embarrassment she always hated the sound of her voice on tape, but Santana found it lovely, Quinn quickly chased Santana around the house trying to take the phone from Santana, she was disappointed because she couldn't catch Santana due to her pregnancy, she crossed her arms and looked at her wife with a glare, Santana walked up to her tired wife and played her the recording she made Quinn move around and dance and she tickled her sides, Quinn started giggling forgetting she was mad at Santana, Santana told Quinn that this is the reason she loved hearing Quinn's voice on tape it always wants to make her dance around, they kissed passionately and kept on dancing to Quinn's version of 22.

Santana wanted to take Quinn out for the night at a little pizza joint in Manhattan, Quinn did not want to go out because she was now 6 months pregnant and she struggled in putting on certain clothes like jeans when they were going out somewhere where it required that she should wear casual clothing, Santana found it adorable when Quinn huffed and puffed trying to fit in her old jeans, her wife did not like wearing maternity clothes because she said they made her look like a whale, Quinn says she still likes to feel like she is slim, Santana does not argue with her pregnant wife because she still want to live to see the birth of their baby. With very much convincing from Santana, Quinn finally decides to wear her maternity jeans, while they were out eating pizza Santana watches her wife dig into her pizza like there is no tomorrow, she laughed a little to herslef, she found Quinn to be the most perfect being in this world.

_**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true,  
It's you,  
It's you,  
They add up to  
I'm in love with you,  
And all these little things  
**_

Santana Lopez knew she was whipped and wowed by Quinn when she made her fall in love with her little habits.

_**You'll never love yourself  
Half as much as I love you  
You'll never treat yourself right, darling'  
But I want you to,  
If I let you know, I'm here for you,  
Maybe you'll love yourself,  
Like I love you  
Oh  
**_

All their friends believed that Santana loved Quinn so much more than Quinn loved herself, because they would occasionally witness how Santana bought Quinn different colors of roses for each different day, and how Santana would just randomly shower Quinn with jewelry, clothes and spa treatments. Santana would leave her little post it notes saying the most random and sweetest messages that would make Quinn cry happy tears, Santana would often tell her friends to tell Quinn that she is beautiful everyday, it made their hearts warm at how Santana tried hard to make Quinn see why she loves her so much, so that she can love herself just as much.

_**And I've just let these little things  
Slip, out of my mouth,  
'Cause it's you, oh it's you,  
It's you,  
They add up to  
And I'm in love with you,  
And all these little things,  
**_

Santana loved the way Quinn would talk quietly to their 3 week old daughter Emma, she loved how her wife would read Emma hard literature books of which a toddler would not understand, but Quinn would always tell Santana that she wants Emma to say her first words at the age of 9 months, Santana would just laugh it off and then cry tears of joy when she would see Quinn read to their daughter, she loved the bond that Emma shared with her wife over Quinn's interests.

_**I won't let these little things  
Slip, out of my mouth,  
But if it's true,  
It's you, it's you,  
They add up to,  
I'm in love with you,  
And all your little things**_

Santana loved both her girls, she now loved how their 4 year old daughter had become so much like Quinn, one day Santana saw Quinn drink her tea at the same time with Emma, Quinn was drinking hers in a cup but since Emma was only 4 she drank hers in a Sippy cup, they would both simultaneously drink at the same time , Santana found it adorable, she loved her wife and daughter and they were her world, she loved their little habits, she fell in love with Quinn more when she realized that now her little habits were passed on to their bundle of joy. Santana Lopez knew she was the luckiest girl in the world and she will forever love all the little things and habits Quinn and Emma had although the girls did not like their habits sometimes they knew the was one person who did.

THE END


End file.
